


坟场佳人

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 爱一个或许需要成千上万的理由，但恨一个人大概只需要一个。而我已经足够了。





	坟场佳人

 

     

     

    **野酒与狂花，我最爱的人；我为你写下一摞摞情诗，可你又身在何处，我最爱的人，我这一生的挚爱！**

     

   

    直至现在我仍记忆犹新。

     

    那年我不过是一个牙医，上有老没有小，但有的是一群嗷嗷待哺的兄弟姐妹。生命的到来是上帝的恩赐。父母如是阐述，还信誓旦旦地往胸口画上十字。姑且不论这对连教堂都未曾瞧见的农村夫妇是否能弄懂何为主与上帝，光是挂满屋檐下的布尿裤就堪比捧经吟诵的教徒蜡烛。当时可没有现在的技术，避孕套不过只是富人的铁盾，“保护所有还没有做好准备的孩子”，老天，这点比下半身的那玩意还要昂贵得多的宝贝，大概也只为那群超龄儿童做好准备罢了，一个个哭天喊地，六十多岁了还得仆人更衣——顺便也敞开后面好干点别的，爽到脚趾抽筋还高歌伟人，可你就是不能对他们做些什么，达官贵人有权有势，放眼自己除了性别可没什么相近——这还只是一半的概率，尊贵的上帝可拔了亚当的骨头培做夏娃。

     

    可我过得无怨也无恨，虽谈不上无忧无虑，我的意思是，生活在这样的一个大家庭里，我并没有多么为人生打抱不平。就像每一个出身普通的男孩一样，我也向往过数不尽的钱财，幻想如何在一座大得像迷宫的房子探险。小时候曾冲顶着大肚子的暴发户怒目圆瞪，不带任何理由；长大后倒学得卑躬屈膝，只为了尊贵的克劳德先生讨要五美分小费，以及身旁美人的一抹笑容——对方的，那个被我内心鄙弃的富豪，我可什么都没有，伴随人生最漫长的女士怕不只是三个妹妹还有老姐的侄女女儿，亲爱的珍芙妮这才不过五岁，眼泪鼻涕混一起总哭着要我抱她。我不期望自己能做些什么，事实上现在就足够了，在这一个鸟不拉屎的小镇里拔牙，空闲起来还能用画笔款待性感女郎——这能多赚十美分，被毛都没长齐的小男孩还有多得像野猪的老头买下，揣在衣柜里问候天地。弗吉尼亚（Virginia），这是脚下土地名字。处女（Virginity），我梦中情人的名字。

     

     人的一生哪来的漫长坎坷，有时候不需要活太久，吃饱喝足混个六十多岁就不错了，届时倒上一杯香槟，躺在三米宽的超大床上，电话里喊来的美人正在路上——老天我能用上电话——用线穿起来的纸杯，从枕边拽到坊间妓窑，无论哪边都爽得发麻。敞开衣襟，扔去拖鞋，接下来我该干些什么。或许可以往床边摊开一张画布，胡乱地泼上两点颜料，红的黑的，人总是这样，一命呜呼也就只能换点眼泪，这不过是是普通的死亡；泼上点颜料，哪怕摊上一坨屎，这他妈也算是行为艺术，到时无论是谁，谈起逝者总不仅感慨，“啊他是多么有趣的人”，“啊我还记得有关于他的事”，老天，这就是人生。

     

    可命运却似乎并不打算放过我，或者该说，待我老了眼也花的时候，我这才发现，原来一切不过事出有因。

     

    一封信件送到我的手上。来自英国，大洋彼岸这一个陌生又熟悉的国度。我耗上相当长的时间在信封上，揣测这会不会是来自异乡的诈骗信，还得从家里那群小屁孩手里保住这暗红色的华贵美丽。我自然也见过火漆印，可亲手剖开又是另一回事。小镇里不需要邮差，一口唾沫与一角报纸，便是这里通行范围最广的邮票。越洋而来的信件没有充当派送小费的硬币，可视线勾勒印落的玫瑰与雄狮，我想这就是这个世界上通行范围最广的邮票。

     

    而信里的内容令这看起来就像是精致包装后的愚人节礼物。我撕了它，干净利落，继续我这平常不过的生活。可待傍晚暴雨倾袭，我这才发现，自己大概是摊上一件大事。

   

    儿时我曾幻想坐上马车的时光，来一场午夜幽会，或与猪朋狗友一起，碾碎午后灿烂和阳。可那时扯高气扬的小鬼大概从没有想过，在过去二十多年后我将坐在马车，踏上轮船，在宽敞豪华得能供六个人开派对的车厢里抖成傻子。亲爱的上帝，我愿对天起誓，我不过只为那么几本杂志提供了好几张画作——上天，我一定会将这破洞渔网袜补成床单——赚来的也不过是那么区区几十美分，劳烦给我一周时间，我定会一一补还。可无论我再怎么说速度也素未减缓，我想我怕是完了，放眼一生我不过只拔坏好几颗好牙，画了一沓沓限制级图片，也趁克劳德不注意往他的宝贝皮鞋上吐了一口唾沫，可这点小罪总不该被越洋押往苏格兰场，看这豪华舒适的待遇，怕不是最后一行明天真实地一命呜呼。

     

     我实在是欲哭无泪——事态发展太快，甚至还来不及挤出几滴眼泪。而更快的是，当我一脚迈入这金碧辉煌的远郊古堡时，我险些还吓得腿软——要不是没喝水我想我大概直接失禁——这到底是什么陷阱，拖我去死还顺带找个理由？也是，这里有的是奇珍异宝，随便叫我推翻一个我大概都能赔上几辈子。

     

    直至我被送到一个人的面前。浅金流光，深黑正装，他背靠在沙发上，指间架起细长的烟斗。没有黄金也没有珠宝，直面于我，眼前的男人端庄优雅中又不掩骨子里的骄傲。我想这会有一个解释，对他或者对我，可他笑了，礼貌又聪慧，背光散落的阳光很是宜人。

   

    我这才发现他有着一双绿眼睛，漏过和光与山风，任这随风飘扬的薄纱窗帘擦过视野。

     

    他告诉我他叫亚瑟•柯克兰，是这座别墅的主人。

     

    我想我该告诉他我叫阿瑞斯，一位一事无成脸上还长满雀斑的乡村牙医。

   

    亚瑟无声轻笑，举手示意我能坐下。我也没有恭敬，事实上我早已腿软——被这比苏格兰场还要难以揣测的当下吓的——拽拉理智身躯竟还能动，面对此我都得向自己表示十二万分的敬意。

   

    而他给我递来了一杯茶，红茶，醇香扑鼻，色深澄澈。我没有尝过高级的红茶，分不清茶种也不明晓报价，可我想也许女王亲自挑选的珍品大概也就是这副模样——这位绅士拥有他想要的一切。我的直觉是这样告诉我自己。

   

    可问题是如此出身显赫的贵族先生又为何选择自己。我是说，我没有什么才能，还是美国人。

     

    显然这点念头藏不过屋子的主人。

     

    “你在想我为什么选你。”幽绿映照凝视，亚瑟轻叹唇齿薄烟。

     

    “如果你乐意的话，先生，我想我确实需要这个解释。”

     

    大概是察觉到本该随音节逃出唇齿的污言秽语，亚瑟显然由这勉强从喉咙挤出的礼貌感受一尽。他优雅地笑了笑，唇角旁勾勒戏谑。稍稍换了换姿势，男人调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

     

    “难道是我的人对你太不礼貌了？”

     

    “这可不先生。”脱口而出的回应着实是直中亚瑟的陷阱，这可硬生生地将自己吓出冷汗，就像前面所说，这可是他的地盘，有的是奇珍异宝，任何一点差错都可以成为杀死我的理由。“我、我是说，那群先生实在是身材矫健，令人自愧不如……还有车上那蛋糕，太美味了，以及轮船，老天那群先生们实在是太帅了，生活讲究得连叉子都随身携带，”为了更好地证明圆话，我甚至还往胸前举手比划。“在这，右边的口袋，配上一张餐巾纸，实在是太精致了。”

     

     “事实上那是钢笔，德国产的。”真不愧是英格兰的绅士，这还能做到忍俊不禁，指间的烟斗还能一点也不抖。“另一张是手帕，先生，就在您的对面。”

     

    我怎么知道手帕还有那么薄的丝织品！我是说，在家里最棒的手帕恐怕也只是出门前擦鞋的那块废布罢了。

     

    状况一度尴尬，取而代之，亚瑟选择重新占据主场优势。

     

    “你叫阿瑞斯，”像是嚼尽音节里藏有的秘密，优雅的英格兰绅士凭英腔再度柔化了这凶神恶煞的名字本意。“可你是画家。”

     

    阿瑞斯是战神的名字，源于希腊神话。我家没有希腊血统，但有怀带向往的父母。

     

    “名为维纳斯的又有多少是真正的美人。”耸了耸肩，反正也被逼在这里，自己倒不如学着坦然。

     

    “你的姓氏。”面对这个问题，我可以肯定他是明知故问。

     

    “约翰逊。”不满地翻了翻白眼，我可真是彻底地松懈包袱。“约翰逊，约翰逊（Johnson），约翰的儿子（John's son），来自英国的约翰。”破罐子破摔，我也没打算怎么来就怎么走，瞧啊这位先生淡定自若的模样，我敢打赌他绝对是心怀鬼胎。一手取下蛋糕架上的美味，我不顾形象地大口咀嚼着，还拽过摆在面前的几张——手帕，对，这落面子的玩意。“我家一百多年前怕也来自英国，是你的同胞。”当然这我也只是听说，倘若年过耄耋的爷爷还不至于记忆错乱。

     

    可亚瑟一言不发，像是在想什么。

   

    “你的中间名呢。”

     

    “得了吧伙计，我可没有你们达官贵人那一整串的漂亮名号。”

   

   “中间名。”他重复了一遍问题，大概是对我的狂妄做出第一次警告。

   

    显然在这气场下我是认输了。说来也奇怪，亚瑟看起来也不过是二十出头，可不知为什么，与他面面相对，我却总能感受到一种难以言述的感觉。不算压抑，可说不上轻快，很违和，这感觉像是饱经风霜、历经一切的年长灵魂，此刻被困在一副年轻肉身似的。

     

    我选择妥协，本来也没什么秘密。

   

    “戴维。我曾爷爷的名字。”好像。我也不太清楚，血脉将我们联系一同，但往往可笑的是，时间总令家人分隔一方。

   

    “戴维。”这下他重复了，低声呓语，兴许不打算只要我的命。

   

    吓得我急忙多吃两口蛋糕。压压惊，再加上这味道确实不错——我没傻，我可不会像这家伙一样，有的是漂亮精致的糕点结果盘子里只盛上一块黑漆漆的焦物。

     

    “你问我为什么选你。”——他没有回避我的问题——抬起头来，这双绿眸再度紧锁我的双目，我不知该从何回应。我没干什么亏心事，虽说也在画笔下幻想女士们的大腿，但从未亲身实践。我该能理直气壮，但不知为何，遇上这双澄澈却又深邃不见底的眼睛，我不住茫然。

     

    “我听说你的画技不错。”

     

    这点表扬令我受宠若惊。小心翼翼地点了点头，我有些不知所措地谦卑承认道：“一般般。”如果您所说的画技是色情海报。

     

    “那么，你能为我画一张吗。”

   

    “当然。”这下我可松了一大口气，毫不客气，真真切切地来了一个深呼吸。老天，你们有钱人真喜欢玩神秘，有话怎么就不能直接说，断断续续地险些要了老子命。“那么麻烦先生您摆一个喜欢的姿势……”

     

    可亚瑟摇了摇头。

   

    “不是我，先生。”

   

    烟实在是太过于苦涩，以至于哪怕是这位用尊贵与傲慢武装自己的贵族，此刻也为薄烟笼罩下拂去苦楚。

     

    “恕我冒昧请问那一位……”

   

    亚瑟打断了我的询问，用答案。“他还活着，只不过他不会来到这里。”

     

    活在异域，也活在他的心头，大概也会死在这里。

     

    “你能画吗，先生。”

     

    他抬起头来，在这一刻，我总算从那双不会映落任何人的骄傲绿眸中瞧见了旁人的光。那不会属于我，可又令我分外熟悉，像是广阔的大西洋，由自由雄鹰至日不落猛虎，从曾经的宗主国到曾经的殖民地。

   

    那会是蓝色，我大概能调出来。

     

    “我可以，先生。”我不知道自己到底是哪来的勇气，拜托这可是人物肖像，人不在我的面前哪怕我的画工再怎么强大也乏力回天。可我又决心接下，干脆利落，大概是因为丰厚的回报，大概也是因为，这同样不知从何言喻的心情，很熟悉，像是我本该认识似的。

   

    “我可以。”我再度重复肯定。

     

    这一刻亚瑟总算是笑了——他一直挂着微笑，但那感觉更像出自礼貌，一种对得起这身份和皮囊的伪装，没有理由也没有自由——而现在，我想，这一刻他大概正为他自己而笑。

     

    “过程大概会很漫长。”我如是告诉他。

   

    “没什么。”而他深吸一口浊烟，缓缓地将全部吐露一尽。“正好适合乏味的故事打发时间。”

     

    乏味的。

   

   可也只属于他的。

     

     

    我们是在坟场相爱。墓地，乱葬岗，没有花海也不可能存在浪漫，只是单纯地觉得很适合，秃鹫黄昏，血染红似的，在那个时间点，在这祈祷逝者安息的地方。直接上，没有整什么有的没的矫情的。

     

    我的说辞很快就吓住坐在对面的男孩，这下我才想起来并不是每一个人都像胡子和斯科特那样不要脸。可我也不会收敛或收回前言，即便这很对不起绅士风度，但对于这个活了快三十年还没尝过禁果滋味的男人，这点香辛料大概还算不错。当然，也不排除私心。

   

    阿瑞斯是美国人。

     

    “我、我是说，她（she）……”

   

    “是他（he），男的，没胸没屁股。”大概也不能这么说，算上胸肌和后臀。

   

    这下，他的表情可有够精彩。

     

   

    十九世纪初，我曾到美国暂居一段时日。善于经商的父亲扛不住与母亲的争纷，在这一刻活成了逃兵。而擅于动脑的我也实在是受不了兄长们的拳头，我的意思是，他们的所为可对不起这对等的高学历，欺负末子的作为真叫人厌恶。于是柯克兰家最不相像的两位此刻却成了烂兄烂弟，在远渡大洋的轮船上父子相称，又在内心里狠狠地问候与对方神态相近的妻子亦或者红发兄长。

     

    二十岁的年龄，怀抱对性的憧憬，我很快就与那旁的少年打成一片。他们都住在美洲，美国或加拿大，但有意思的是，他们没有几个是美国人。脚下土地的人民正不断地开垦努力，而对于来自异国的贵族名门，法国或西班牙，这不过是茶余饭后的谈资。这确实很可笑，我们高举要与当地朋友打成一片的漂亮旗帜，结果无不例外都成为了药与酒的瘾君子。这种感觉并不算好，但也不叫人讨厌，我在英国当了太久的好孩子，骨子里的叛逆也是时候加以补足。

     

    而我和他就是这样相遇。

     

    那大概是1812的夏天，北美很闷，天色阴阴沉沉的就是挤不出几滴雨。自打来到北美后，我也学着戒去某些习惯，比如抽烟时的讲究，比如随口谈资。在伦敦，一句天气兴许能换来对方家族几代的故事，而在这阳光抢跑得倘若超越时差的北美，这话就像是随身带伞一样毫无意义。

     

    于是我把伞扔了，折断伴随与同伴的嬉笑，糊弄在荒郊野岭。

     

    “我曾经出海，躲进父亲的风衣，还端上一杯酒，装模作样仿佛没人瞧见。”

     

    这不过是自言自语罢了。那群霍绰子弟终究还是习惯不来宁静的午后与红茶，这不一会就朝着闹着要外出野餐。只可惜我家附近没有什么值得夸耀的美景，最近怀有人眼的地方恐怕也只剩脚下的墓园。自打儿时越过那片海后，我便将宅邸安得只靠陆内，为安全而不图美景，活得倒像老头。

     

    “然后呢。”

   

    一声意料之外的回应划破了空气的沉静，这不属于那群家伙，我是说，这声音实在是太过于平和冷静，未经烟酒的浸透。回过头去，我遇上了一个年龄相近的少年，大概比我小上些许，至少现在的我能光明正大地逛约名花，而他大概还得父亲相邀。这感觉很奇怪，我不认识他，这显而易见，可我又似熟识他，一种没有缘由的感觉，兴许是因为骄阳烤透了发梢麦穗，兴许是在那双眼睛里我瞧见了星辰大海。

   

    我大概不需要回应，这不过是一个陌生的小鬼。可我放下了茶杯，有生以来第一次喉咙干得连一个音节都不能瞬间挤出。

     

    “然后酒洒了，我泼了父亲一身。”撑起身子，我竟扯落身为绅士的伪装，低俗地模仿不成名气的搞笑艺人。“嘿我这不起眼的小儿子，你到底在干些什么！”

     

    滑稽的场面从我这更发戏谑的语调里展露呈现，他笑了，这个素未谋面的小子。我这才发现他的笑容不算难看，很叫人舒服，像是伴随海风的骄阳。

     

    “你也该笑笑。”他指了指我的脸庞——用指尖朝着人脸，这可好不礼貌。“你笑起来会很漂亮。”

   

    这像是低劣的搭讪，我本可以一笑而过，装得如他所愿。可不知为何，置于那时，我这为身份紧绷的脸像是打算由中挣脱，伴随戏弄后的好胜，伴随骨子里的挣扎。

     

    “得了吧小子，”我选择了最劣选项——这至少能将自己武装结实。“少给我在这搭讪，老子干得可比你高明得多。”

     

    而对方别过脑袋，像是观摩揣测什么似地补上一句。“用你的粗眉毛？”

     

    这小子欠打。

   

    “你小子到底从哪来的，而且说话注意点……”气不打一处来，我开口就直接回驳。事实上我真不该如此，明明我可以、老天我大概是白学了二十多年的表情管理和基本礼仪，面对这点小事竟拽上最丑恶的本貌。

   

    兴许也因为对方是他。

     

    男孩一把拽住了我的手，不容分说，另一只手像是观察炫耀似的，一手钳住我的下巴。我与他的身高差明明不过数厘，可仰起头来，他竟凑得发丝相缠。他那时还没有佩戴眼镜，一双眼睛明亮亮的可举止却近同高度近视。

   

    后来我曾向他打探视力，当然那时候他已经老气地戴上一副无框眼镜，整一老贵族的模样。可没想到他听说后竟不住笑出了声，夸张胡来得令我耳朵发疼。他也没有解释，顺手摘下眼镜，他用实际行动向我证明这小子的视力甚至比我还好。

   

    也证明了无论是否佩戴眼镜，他与我的距离从不会超出数毫。

     

    视线相触，鼻息相缠，冷去的茶水打湿在掌心，属于旁人的温度此时此刻竟缠上指尖。我曾在数不尽的书卷里拜读少女的心思，也与身后那群醉得直睡的子弟们高声嘲讽这点不存在的浪漫，我也不是处，我是说，无论身体还是爱恋，但待蔚蓝拥覆幽绿，属于秋天的麦色渗过盛夏的午后，我想，我这一辈子的武装也未免太过于脆弱狼狈。

     

    他笑了，盛着背向的和阳，微笑中藏不住映落碧海的绿影繁星。

     

    “你看，哪怕是生气的模样，也比刚才那笑容好看得多。”少年理气直壮，大概把自己摆上了人生导师的高位。

     

    我推开了他，利落干脆。这本不是我的意愿，更何况方才的气氛很不妙，明明都是男人，明明都怀揣一颗健康的心脏——抢跑了，追得脸庞绯红。

     

    “看不出你还有这点癖好。”于是我决定反击，至少不能输得太惨。

   

    但没想到松开手后的对方意外坦然。“我只不过是不喜欢罢了。”他耸了耸肩，没有过激的回应，却很是真诚。“不喜欢虚假，不喜欢做作，也不喜欢活成别人渴望的模样。”

     

    他双臂抱在胸前，我知道这不会是真的，可待最后一个音节落下刹那，我仿佛正为他所指着——用指尖，朝着真心，朝着融落海浪的细微心声。

     

    我还不至于幼稚得相信一见钟情，直到彼此相遇。

   

    “我更喜欢现在的你。”

   

    他说得自然坦荡，没有蒙骗附和的打算。殊不知这一刻他敲破了铁壁，伴随海浪与阳光，在这北美异域的土地上，伸手握住来自英伦的阴霾雨雾。

     

    从那时起，我便爱上灿烂和光。

   

    那一刻我不由地自想，上天大概是拿我的一辈子现实，换来此时此刻的一个童话。

     

    很不划算。

   

    可我握紧了他的手。

   

   

    从那一天起我们开始了漫长的幽会。倒不像戏剧里被国王困在古堡里的公主，事实上我们都很自由，父亲早已将我打发在私宅寻乐，而阿尔弗雷德也没有多么需要挂念的家庭——他叫阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德•琼斯，一个烂大街的普通名字。可这并不意味着这名字很烂，事实上躺到床上，你便发现这顺口的音节实在是适合到脚趾发麻，届时你总不期望多么复杂高端的名号，比方某些贵族，当这一长串字节倒个干净时，相信你的雅兴也剩不了多少。

   

    而我们的漫长，不过更在于相互撮合。

     

    “还未察觉？”他指的是爱意。阿瑞斯是这样询问我。

   

    而我摇了摇头。“不过深思远虑。”

   

    爱总需要理由，至少见面总得有借口。于是我拽住他，这个普通寻常的美洲人，我告诉他衣领总不能这样胡扯，再怎么随便你也总得套上一条整洁的裤子——当然，我不会告诉他，这沾上泥巴裤子后紧贴身躯的裤子看起来有多辣。而他也十分配合，阿尔弗雷德，这个顶着一头骄阳下灿烂的麦穗金发的阳光男孩，成为了我月夜下的斜长影子。

     

    我想我是没有借口了，至少这总不能一贯由我主动。

   

    于是他给我递来了一株玫瑰，插在面朝卧室窗户的牛奶瓶里，随风摇曳看起来很是惹眼。

     

    那晚我取下了它，没有缘由也没有回应，自顾自地来到墓地。我想他会在这，不知为何，从一次于乌鸦的悲鸣邂逅刹那，我便在意识中选择了这里。

     

    而他站在我的跟前，身后属于逝者的安息，眼前映照归宿。

     

     那天夜里没有星星，天色阴沉沉的，仿佛要下雨。花是红色的，娇艳欲滴，可刺也是红色的，划破指节。

     

   他拽住了我，没有说话光在那傻笑。

   

    “今晚的天气还算不错。”

   

    我知道这一席话在北美堪比放屁，可我还是说了出来，大概因为我是英国人，骨子里永远无法改变的事实，而他会属于北美，追逐阳光时唾弃阴湿。

     

     “大概还行，”他耸了耸肩，另一只手却顺势搭上腰际。“你知道的，除了下雨。”

     

    我反手拍向在腰际很不老实的伙计，不留一点情面。“有时候你该放尊重点，我好歹也算是你哥。”

    

    从辈分上。柯克兰家与琼斯家没有什么联系，除了这一纸关系。这归属父亲的工作，沾附于海浪与灿烂的巨轮，我引以为傲，可阿尔弗雷德却显然是不屑于此。

     

    “难道我还得尊称你‘哥哥’？”他的指节抚上我的脸庞，夹带泥土与他的温度。明显的旁人所有，这感觉很叫人恶心。可我并不算讨要，兴许人的本质里就是犯贱，明知这不是理想中的答案，甚至相异甚远，仍义无反顾地往里冲，表面上听起来可谓勇猛，实际上蠢得不行。

     

    “或者事实上，你还期待得很。”阿尔弗雷德实在放肆。他的指尖擦过我的脸庞，勾在下巴，用蛮力硬生生地叫我仰视。很粗暴也谈不上多么温柔或许在他看来这姿势与情人的调情巧妙相合，只可惜在我看来，这粗糙青涩的感觉像是被塞上一口死老鼠。

     

    “少来。”我想一把推开他，可手里正握住一株玫瑰，太用力花瓣会碎，已为鲜血染红那就别再由枝叶里再度榨出。

     

    “你会爱我。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德将我一把扛起，背靠深插这块大陆的墓碑，双腿岔开时夹上他的腰肢。这片天空总算是挣脱了余热的束缚，源自天边的几滴雨点跌落，紧接着这会串成雨丝，一条条地抽向这块土地，浇灭所有的生机，又满覆希望与重生。

     

    可有些事物不能重来，比方逝去的时光，比方六尺之下的曾经。

     

     我的身体正往下掉，于是我攥紧了他的衣襟。我知道自己在做什么，背后的墓碑寒得后背发凉，可他的怀抱很是温暖，适合每一株浇透雨滴的玫瑰。

     

    他吻了我，抢在雨幕与拒绝刹那。

     

    那场雨终究是下了，啪嗒啪嗒，浇透了脚下的土地，令沙砾换做泥泞，容碎石随波逐流。

   

    而他拥抱着我，在一棵梧桐之下。叶片不算大，但密，挡去随风拉拽的雨幕，又精巧地将寒意抽在交缠的身躯。那会很烫，炽热得融去理智，而他就在这里，拥抱着我，使尽浑身的气力，鲁莽冲撞中生涩地讨要全部。

     

    与处男做爱的感觉谈不上多好，只落得肌肉酸疼。但心头浇满快感，背德，兴奋，亦或者还有单纯的爱与向往。

     

    这感觉赔大了，自己又没有赚得什么。

   

    于是我拽住了那小子的衣领，凭一记娴熟的深吻，索取了青涩处男的所谓骄傲，也捕获了对方的一脸惊讶。

     

    想要将我吃干抹净，你小子还差上几百年。

     

    我摸索了口袋。果然，与处男交合真不是什么好事，我没带烟，而他正揣着为别人乱点火的宝贝。

     

    “你该学着熄火。”

   

    我这样告诉他，双手搭上他的肩头。

     

    “对你不行。”

   

    他笑了，一手托起我的后臀，将所有埋入更深。

   

   

    “于是你们恋爱了？”

   

    一口咽下嘴巴里所剩的蛋糕，这位险些要被噎死的先生总算能挤出一口气。这是第二盘蛋糕架，倘若没有算错，这位尊贵的牙医先生在方才一小时里就切身力行地像我证明了什么叫做不好好爱护牙齿的八大典范。可他却又在认真倾听，几管颜料已经被他挤出开调，是绿色，现在又混上柠檬黄与靛青，兴许我也该亲自指明色调，令他不至于还在摸索。可我相信他会做到，这一贯如此，由青翠的幽绿，不知为何总等换于记忆中的蔚蓝。

     

    大概是因为一直想着，所以总不由向往。

     

    我摇了摇头，又满上一杯热茶，当然还有咖啡。阿瑞斯不爱茶，这一点在北美并不少见，或者该说，早在清晨里的碧海沉浮黄昏暮色、数不尽的浮木漂游得倘若雨林那一刹那起，我已经无力扭转这番局面。

     

    “哪来的恋爱说辞，这不过是结局之末的回顾反省罢了——针对结婚相依还是分道扬镳。那时还没有这个意识，这只不过是一种趋势，忍不住想要去找他去见他。”

   

     也在不知不觉中将他活成了自己的习惯。

     

    “这方面你倒是单纯得要死。”

   

    出言不逊，不过我也没有深究的打算。

   

    “对，的确。”

   

   茶好了，泛起叠叶醇香。可我没有端起品尝，不过向前倾斜，令一切打洒在午后茶点的纯至浪漫。

   

    “只可惜等我清醒过来，所发生的一切已经无法逆转。”

     

    覆水难收。

     

   

    阿尔弗雷德养了一只鹦鹉。不同于红羽，黑羽毛，据说是群队里的领袖。而我带来了我的小鸟，知更鸟，小小的一只，于相同的笼子里高歌婉唱。

     

     可没过多久，所需要付上的鸟食便少了大半。那头鹦鹉死了，死在这装饰精美的笼子里，歪着头浑身沾满恶心的腐臭。

   

    我嘲讽这只大鸟的无名逝去，什么都没干，就这样一命呜呼，亏它还源自北美。

     

    而阿尔弗雷德为它挖下坟地。大概正是因为它源自北美。男孩抬起头来，朝我坦然而语。所以才适应不来来自外来的一切。

     

    产自英国的鸟食，源自大不列颠的国鸟。

     

    我很不屑，一脚踹向空去的鸟笼。

     

    我们还在幽会，只不过比起最初的猖狂青涩，现在倒学会温存坦然。这是他的选择。还介于那方小小的墓园，他总乐意为我留下几分钟时间，大概是闲谈，关于小镇里的故事，科伦的杂货铺，爱丽丝的鸡舍，还有被嚼碎在草丛的野鸭。

     

    很多时候我都是并不在意。我对这些琐事没有兴趣，一点也没有。我不过是一个旅人，经过北美然后看上了这块肥沃的土地，可我的根在大不列颠，这棵树哪怕再怎么繁盛，终不过是绿荫一角。

     

    可这是他的家。阿尔弗雷德如是认真地告诉我。

     

    这一天也是如此。当我带着玫瑰来到墓地时，他正坐在一块石碑上，断裂倾倒的，没有名字。阿尔弗雷德瞧见了我，微笑着朝我挥手。那年气候反常，三月雪还没消散。而他并不介意，他在手里揉成了一颗雪球，也算是乖巧地用言语向我打招呼。

     

    “来了。”

     

    一个寻常不过的语调，可不知为何，我听出了几声毫无所谓。

     

    “北美的冬天可有够冷的。”我耸了耸肩，顺势坐在他的身旁。我并不介意与他在这种时候还一个兴起在野地里来上一炮，他足够温暖，我是说，他不会让我感到空虚无措。

     

    余光擦过他的掌心，我在他的身旁瞧见了一段绳索。是再寻常不过的草绳，可不知为何，那方就像是沾上了些什么，颜色很深，像是踩烂后的玫瑰。

   

     “你在编绳？”我随口问道。

     

    他别过头去，指尖拂过身旁的这一节草绳，像是触及什么似地轻笑。“不过是朋友的东西罢了。”

   

    是苦笑，也是无奈。

     

    不过我没什么兴趣。

     

    “利落些。”我扯开上衣的衣领，露出里头的毛衣与围巾。“这太冷了。”

     

    围巾是红色的，像是血，很惹眼，也愣住了少年。

       

    这下他确实笑了，发自内心。

   

    可我认不出来。

     

    一颗雪球砸向我的脑袋，不疼可弄湿了我的衣服。我很是生气，刚回过头去想要回驳几句，他便用一个吻，将一切都咽入喉中。

     

    他的怀抱温暖依旧，可不知为何我尝过眼角的苦涩。

     

     

    没多久后雪化了，我往地里买上了几颗种子。源自英伦的玫瑰。父亲的工作愈发繁忙，我帮上了不少。作为回报，我也总算得以自由地支配钱财与时光。于是我买来了好几箱的印度红茶，以及这一袋子的种子。

     

    只可惜茶倒了，海浪太大，淹没在波士顿的海湾。

     

    再过上两年，花朵大概也将美颜动人。满意地擦过庭园的玫瑰，我向来到茶会的阿尔弗雷德兴奋展示。

     

    但他只是无声浅笑。这下他总算是穿上我送给他的西装，可这伸出的手依旧粗糙。掌心上磨出了薄薄的一块茧，大概是农活所为。

     

    我不清楚劳动带来的勋章，可我看惯了枪支撞来的薄茧。

     

    于是我剪断了花苞。

     

    爱一个人或许需要千万个理由，可恨一个人这大概只需要一个。

     

    我想我们爱过彼此，可无需言语，我们也知道生活为我们留下的理由已经足够多了。

     

    我带来了父亲的文件，强硬地掰开港口之内的大门。每一个字母都承载父亲的理解，可他知道，这上面的每一个字都是出于我的意思。

     

    他开始了崭新的聚会，不在墓地，而在乎我找不到的地方。麦穗，金钱，还有泥土，参与其中的五十五个代表都带上他们的礼物，而我却一无所获，我赔上了真心与激情，最后只剩下衣领眷带的烟酒咖啡。

     

    于是我加派了家中的仆人，铺上红色的地毯，将屋顶染至赤红，购来数不尽的茶色醇香，亲品来自舌尖的微烫麻痹。

       

    而阿尔弗雷德也做出了同样的回应。他往自己的身上纹下了一只巨鸟，仿印第安人的风格。那会是一只雄鹰，而不是黑色鹦鹉。后者只能在悲鸣里换来谋杀，可前者得以用利爪剖开人脑屁股。

     

    庄园的玫瑰开了，可我想我大概是太久没有收到玫瑰。

     

    面朝卧室的牛奶瓶还在，只不过在一场暴风雨里，跌落碎开一地。

     

    多年前的自己大概从没有料到北美也会下那么大的一场雨，浸透了衣衫，模糊了视线。红的，还是蓝的，这不过只剩膝下泥泞。

     

    我早该知道结局，星辰躲不过碧海，再怎么遥远，也终会坠落吞尽。

   

    届乎这时，大概不落的骄阳也沉入暮色。

     

     

    沉寂。难以言述的压抑弥散在我与阿瑞斯的彼间，这个开放甚至在某些方面可以说是懒散无谓的男孩，在这一刻却敛起了锐气。他大概是不知从何开口，可我知道他距离答案不远。

   

    那道蓝色他还没有调出，可我眼里的祖母绿却相近神似。

     

    也算是满意。

     

    “这副画作就麻烦你了，佣金一会我就让管家送到你的手上。”

     

    我端起茶杯，意犹未尽地缓述坦然。

     

    但阿瑞斯却不愿意。

     

    “可我还没有画完。”站起身子，这个向来随性的画师竟在这一刻认真到极致。“我是说，我不能拿走你的钱。”

     

    只可惜没人能动摇我的想法。

     

    “那就当做是一次长线投资。”我笑了，大概这笑容还被扯在这副礼节皮囊。“用这点此时此刻的物价，换去未来更好的作品。”

     

    “可你怎么知道我能画出来。”握紧手中的调色盘，男人声嘶力竭。“我从没有遇见他。”

     

     “你会画出来的。”

     

    兴许我摸不透命运的趋势，可我知道他总能做到。由那朵小小的蓝花，从百年前的过往持续至更加遥远的未来。

   

    挣脱伪装与茫然，追逐所谓的光明。

   

    摆脱理想中的墓地，回到一望无垠的草坪。

     

    我不过是二十三岁的绅士，我习惯了这身份上千年。而他还在长大，用百年的时间追上我的步伐。

       

    海湾里翻倒的茶，到底有多少是命运对我们的嘲讽。波士顿的寒冬里，只因一个雪球而浇湿绳索的鲜血，又有多少值得铭记。

     

    黑鹦鹉，那是印第安人中领袖的象征。雄鹰，那更是追求自由的羽翼。

   

    曾经它曾几欲用声音向我阐述，直至死于牢笼。如今它更近于力量，尖锐的爪子只为夺下旗帜上扬起的星星与未来。

   

    自由，自由，多么叫人嘲讽的字眼。

   

    他曾在墓地里等我，正坐着一大块无名断裂的无名石碑。

   

    那大概会是我们的墓地。

     

    北美殖民地。

   

    大英帝国。

     

    我记得那个名字，那是他第一次向我讨要礼物的缘由。

   

    “蓝花，亚瑟，那种小小的、张开翅膀像是要飞的花！”

     

    那一刻我该是多么妒忌你，至少你能用有限的时间换去与他无尽的友情，而同样无限的我们不过注定摩擦与别离。

     

    没有人能选择绝对的让步，更别说为另一个截然不同的人磨去棱角。

     

    “因为是你。”

     

    阿瑞斯•戴维•约翰逊。

   

    戴维。

     

     

    那不过是多年前的往事了，可我无法释怀。

     

    从英国回来后，我的生活开始有了起色。倒不是说因为亚瑟掺手后的缘故，比起之前浑浑噩噩的每天每夜，我开始有了方向。倒也没有多么高尚，只不过是希望物有所值，他为了买下了人生中第一幅真正意义上的画作，而我总不能一直空手脱欠。这以至于我的画笔从此未曾停下，由为了保持能力我开始描绘小镇的景色，麦田，天空，还有朴素的民生。我不打算以之为生，直至越来越多人千里迢迢地前来购买吼，我这才发现，自己已经放下钳子多年，倒学不会如何作为牙医。

     

    挺荒谬的，可我就是这样成为了画家。

     

    随着时间的推移，我愈来愈熟练地描绘这个世界，一草一木，甚至是伟人画像。但无论旁人从何赞美我也不以为意，我还没能完成，人生中的第一幅画作，我脱欠多年的一份承诺。

     

    直至现在，七老八十，我也活成了当年遇见亚瑟时爷爷的年龄。

     

    “霍克斯，进门给我洗手，鞋子别老乱踢！”

   

    画室之外，儿媳赫丝敏的呼喊锐利地朝向玄关，大概是孙子回来了。这个不随大流的孩子独有自己的一方做派，十九世纪末，关于肤色的问题仍然相当得叫人头疼，可这孩子却并不放在心上，他主动朝那群深色的孩子伸手交往，与他们一同在人来人往的街道上哼歌吟唱。

     

    赫丝敏被气得不行，放眼这一家子，大概也就只有我开心地鼓掌喝彩。

     

    是谁为老不尊，又是谁自己先带上了有色眼镜。

     

    “妈别吵了，我还带着朋友！”

   

    几声轻快的脚步声漫入耳际，在经过画室的刹那，这定会加以停住。我实在是太老了，腿脚不方便于是将画室由阁楼搬到一楼。窗外人来人往，我并不是很喜欢，可我依然大开门窗，大概是为了一种可能，遇见蔚蓝的机会。

     

    霍克斯在这时拉开了门扉。

     

    “嘿爷爷，今天感觉怎么样。”

   

    年轻小伙实在是活力四射，刚拉开门就直叫我遇见骄阳。他把头发给染了，混上几点红色，掺上祖传的棕发这看起来很是别致，当然在赫丝敏看来更近乎狐狸尾巴。我的曾孙自有他的魅力，与我不同，明明长着与年轻那时相近的脸庞与雀斑，但这积极阳光的男孩却将我的慵懒颓废活成了正面魅力。好一小子。

     

    “一如既往的好，我的小英雄。”

     

    我吻过他的脸颊，少年微笑着往我的窗台插上一束小花。蓝色的，侧面看去，像是一只只愈飞的蝶。

     

    霍克斯不会买花，他没这方面雅兴。

   

    “这是我朋友送的，一见面他就告诉我这花大概会很适合我。”男孩笑了，像是听到什么笑话。“拜托，要不是我是男的他是男的，我也没这方面倾向，我可能还真会去追他，这搭讪实在是太逊了。”

     

    朋友。我愣在原地，追随这双与我神似的眼睛视线，我回头望向门边。

     

    一个男孩靠在门框，金发碧眼，像是骄阳下抢跑的麦穗，也似无尽包容繁星的大海。

   

    我遇见了那抹蔚蓝。

     

    霍克斯告诉我他叫阿尔弗雷德。我抢先于他，追补他的名字。

   

     “阿尔弗雷德•琼斯。”

     

    门框旁的男孩笑了，灿烂自信。可我知道，这大概也不过是拽拉皮囊的一抹浅笑。

   

    毕竟我不是亚瑟，不是那个能让他放下一切的人。

     

    “爷爷你认识阿尔弗？”霍克斯惊讶地向我询问。

   

    “不过是一个故人罢了。”

     

    一个乏味而漫长的故事。

   

    也只属于他们。

    

    我想，我总算能安心地沉眠于六尺之下。

     

    随这幅迟到了六十年的画作，随逝去在时间的光芒。

       

     

End.

   

   

*国设米英。对于戴维一家，美英两人会是如何相处相遇，这一点一直很让我抱有兴趣。有机会也会写写万年助攻霍华德一家


End file.
